1. Field
The present disclosure relates to retrieving updates via the Internet for use by a device not ordinarily connected to the Internet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computers can be programmed to discover and download updates for installed software by logging onto update servers via the Internet. Typically, a computer logs onto a different update server for each software vendor. For example, computers can log onto a Microsoft™ update server and check for updates for Microsoft™ software, and computers can log onto an Apple™ update server and check for updates for Apple™ software.